05 maja 1995
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 V.I.P. - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (99) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Wszystko gra - Gitara 8.45 Zjedz to sam (9) - "M" 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe Przedszkole - przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 "Katts i jego pies" (3/11): "Kodeks honorowy" / "Wierni przyjaciele" - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Mały i duży człowiek - Nie mam przyjaciół 11.15 Zrób to razem z nami (14) 11.30 U siebie: I odpuść nam nasze winy - program mniejszości narodowych i etnicznych 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Ryby na rynku / Rybne nowości 12.40 - 14.50 Telewizja Rumuńska gościem Telewizji Edukacyjnej, w programie m.in: 12.45 ABC Rumunii 14.00 Iasi - miasto siedmiu wzgórz 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Mistrzostwa Zawodowych Par Tanecznych - Grand Prix (3) 15.30 Kraina łagodności - program rozrywkowy 15.55 Muzyczna Jedynka - Gorąca dziesiątka 16.00 "Moda na sukces" (99) - serial prod. USA 16.25 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 17.00 Teleexpress 17,20 Tata, a Marcin powiedział: Zestarzeć się z godnością 17.30 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 17.45 Pomoc domowa - magazyn konsumenta 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 Zulu Gula, Miedziana 13 - program satyryczny Tadeusza Rossa 19.00 Wieczorynka "Muminki" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Sto na sto, czyli sto filmów na stulecie kina: "Asfaltowa dżungla" - film fab. prod. USA (1950 r., 113 min) 22.10 Puls dnia 22.30 WC kwadrans 22.50 Eurowizja - przed finałem 23.00 Wiadomości 23.20 Studio sport: Półfinały MŚ w hokeju na lodzie (grupa A) 23.50 "Czas licealistów" (2-ost.): "Niebezpieczna młodość - 1975" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1993 r.) 1.30 Studio sport: Hokej na lodzie 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.20 Gość poranny 7.30 Nauka języka angielskiego (90) - kurs BBC 7.40 Dziennik krajowy (w tym kalendarium dzień po dniu) 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Zasady Davisa" (18) - serial prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 "W górach świata": "Sanitariusz z gór Atlasu" 10.00 "Szaleństwo koszykówki" (4): "Reportaż" - serial anim. prod. USA 10.25 Najsilniejszy człowiek świata 11.15 Prońko Supersession II - akustycznie 11.55 Zofia Kucówna - 40 lat na scenie: Od "Opowieści zimowej" w 1955 do "Zimowej opowieści" w 1995 (powt.) 12.40 Piosenka chodnikowa - Życiorys 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Poza planem" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1991 r.. 76 min) 14.35 Clipol 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 Studio sport: Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 16.00 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 16.30 "Witaj klaso" (4/6) - serial prod. angielskiej 17.00 Biografie: "Oliver Stone" - film dok. prod. USA 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.35 Lalamido, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów 20.00 Dossier 20.50 Sport telegram 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Halo weekend 21.40 "KY TV - twoja stacja": "Dzień dobry Calais" - program rozrywkowy prod. angielskiej 22.15 "Dotyk śmierci" (1) - film fab. prod. USA (1991 r., 93 min) 23.50 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Europy w podnoszeniu ciężarów 0.10 Panorama 0.15 "Natura" - Golden Life (2) 1.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.05 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Trójmiejski serwis informacyjny 8.40 Magazyn motoryzacyjny ,,4 & 2" 8.55 Co mnie gryzie? 9.15 Dookoła świata 9.45 Sport w "Trójce" - mag. 10.15 Miód i pszczoły - serial dla młodz. 10.40 Mop i Sniff (4) - serial dla dzieci 10.55 Waleczne pingwiny (22) - serial dla dzieci 11.20 Szmacianki (4) - serial anim. 11.30 Wielkie przestępstwa XX wieku - film dok. 12.00 Cristal - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 12.35 I Can't Get Started" - komedia obycz. prod. australijskiej 14.15 45 minut - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.00 Panorama 15.10 Victor i Hugo - serial USA 15.30 Zwierzęta z ginącego lasu (23) - serial prod. ang. 16.00 Miód i pszczoły (20) - serial dla młodzieży 16.25 Temat wiejski 16.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Cristal - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 17.55 Publicystyka 18.10 Panorama 18.30 Punkt - Ternat dnia 18.40 Eol - elbląsko-olsztyński mag. telewizyjny 18.55 Co jest grane? 19.00 Publicystyka 19.30 Ten wspaniały sport ! - prog. dokumentalny 20.00 Nasze stulecie 1928/1939 - Wielka iluzja 21.00 Florida Lady - film obyczajowy prod. niem. 21.50 Panorama 22.00 Look Ahead - j. angielski 22.15 Teatr Baśni - serial USA 23.05 Policjanci z dzielnicy - magazyn 23.20 Publicystyka 24.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 8.00 Jonny Quest (31) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Szczęśliwy rzut - program rozrywkowy 9.00 Sąsiedzi (338)- australijski serial obyczajowy 9.30 W drodze - program katolicki 10.00 Więźniarki (78) - australijski serial obyczajowy 10.50 Filmoteka Narodowa: Biały Murzyn - film prod. polskiej (1939 r., 85 min); reż. Leonard Buczkowski 12.30 Sztuka sprawiedliwości - magazyn prawniczy 13.00 Mecz żużlowy 14.00 Pamiętnik nastolatki -magazyn młodzieżowy 14.30 Tylko dla dam 15.10 Statek miłości (31) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 16.00 Kuba zaprasza 16.30 Informacje 16.40 GRA!MY 16.55 Moto-myszy z Marsa (5/65) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.25 Szczęśliwy rzut - program rozrywkowy 17.55 Sąsiedzi (339) - australijski serial obyczajowy 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Rajska plaża (59-60) -amerykański serial dla młodzieży 19.55 Informacje 20.00 Z ostatniej chwili (12) -amerykański serial obyczajowy 21.00 Strażnik Teksasu (10/22) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 22.00 Biznes tydzień 22.15 Zagadka zła - film prod. USA (1978 r., 90 min); reż. Paul de Lussanet, wyk.: Rutger Hauer, Sylwia Kristel 23.55 Gillette World Special 0.25 Disco Relax 1.25 Pożegnanie TV Kraków 15.00 Program dnia 15.10 Victor i Hugo (17) - serial anim., USA, 1992 15.30 Zwierzęta z ginącego lasu (23) - serial animowany 16.00 Miód i pszczoły (20) - serial dla młodzieży prod. fr. 1993 16.30 Msza święta - transmisja 17.30 Cristal (175) 18.10 Kronika 18.40 Rekomendacje kulturalne 19.00 Universitas - magazyn studencki 19.15 Niebo nad głową 19.30 Ten wspaniały sport (7) - program dok. 20.00 Nasze stulecie -1928/1939 - Za frontem - film dok. prod. fr. 20.55 Florida Lady (4) - film obycz. prod. niem. 1994 r. 21.45 Kronika 21.55 Sport 22.00 Marginałki - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Nasza antena 22.35 Łowcy głów1989, 88 min, reż. Francis Schaeffer, K. Lenz, W: Crawford - horror 0.05 Hejnał TV Polonia 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski cd. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 "Żegnaj Rockefeller" - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 9.45 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 10.00 Pogranicze w ogniu - serial TVP (powt.) 10.50 Moje książki 11.10 Dziennik TV - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 11.20 Wędrówki wielkopolskie 11.35 Magazyn katolicki (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Za metą (powt.) 12.45 A tam Polska właśnie - film dok. (powt.) 13.15 Biografie: Sabala - film dok. 14.15 Diarusz - mag. rządowy 14.25 Studio kontakt (powt.) 15.10 Powitanie, program dnia 15.15 Sylwetki: Duduś - Adam Pawlikowski 15.55 I żeby nie wrócili - film dok. 16.20 Zaproszenie 16.40 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci 18.00 Trzy misie - ser. anim. dla dzieci 18.30 Kawalerki - serial TVP 19.00 Hity z satelity 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Pod egidą kabaretu 20.45 Magazyn kulturalny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Z biegiem lat z biegiem dni - serial TVP 22.50 Program na sobotę 23.00 Pałer - mag. wibracji muzycznych 23.45 Kino nocą: Superwizja - film pol. 1.15 Mała antologia kabaretu 2.15 Zakończenie programu ATV 17.15 Program lokalny 17.30 A to Dodo... 17.35 Proszę słonia: Przeprowadzka - serial animowany prod. polskiej 17.45 A to Dodo... 17.55 Mieszkaniec zegara z kurantem: Rabusie - serial animowany prod. polskiej 18.00 Kimba -biały lew - serial rysunkowy prod. USA 18.25 Co nas czeka? 18.30 Piękna i bestia (3) - serial sensacyjno - fantastyczny prod. USA 19.20 Maguy: Play Black - serial komedio-wy prod. francuskiej 19.45 Program lokalny 20.00 Wyprawa do Xapatan (9) - teleatrakcja prod. francuskiej 21.20 Konkurs filmowy 21.25 Dookoła świata - magazyn krajoznawczy 21.55 Rewolwer i melonik: Nazajutrz o poranku - serial sensacyjny prod. angielskiej 22.45 Na dobranoc Polonia 1 6.00 Zbuntowana - telenowela 6.45 Lista Hit-Uff - magazyn muzyczny 8.10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.20 Drużyna A - serial sens.- przygod., USA 10.15 Nikt tylko ty - telenowela, powt. 11.00 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial 11.45 T & T - serial detektywistyczny 12.15 Jeden + dziesięć - serial przygodowy USA 12.45 Drużyna A - serial sens.-przygod. USA 14.30 Lista Hit-Uff - magazyn muzyczny 15.55 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.15 Drużyna A - serial sensac.-przygod., USA 18.30 Nikt tylko ty - telenowela 19.10 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial detektyw., USA 20.00 Denver i Rio Grande - western USA, 1952 21.50 Jedni i drudzy - film obycz., Francja, 1981 23.15 Sekrety nocy - nocne życie największych miast świata 23.45 Drużyna A - serial 0.35 Denver i Rio Grande - western, USA (powt.) 2.15 Sekrety nocy 3.15 Nikt tylko ty - powt. 4.15 Sekrety nocy 5.15 T & T 5.45 Jeden + dziesięć - serial Sat 1 5.30 Deutschland heute morgen 7.30 Brunch TV 9.30 Gut Drauf - magazyn 10.00 A.S. - serial krym. 11.00 Zur Kasse, Schatschenl - serial 11.30 Wage der Liebe - serial 12.00 Nachbarn - serial 12.25 Unter der Sonne Kalifornies - serial 13.25 Falcon Crest - serial familijny 14.25 Alles ausser Liebe - serial 14.55 Time Trax - serial krym. 15.55 Das Gesetz der Strasse - serial sens.-krymin. 17.00 Riskier'wasl - quiz 1 7.30 Program regionalny 18.00 Gen aufs Ganze! - teleturniej 19.00 News Magazin - wiadomości 19.15 Taglich ran - magazyn sportowy 19.30 Glucksrad - teleturniej 20.15 Die Glucksjager - komedia kryminalna, USA 22.25 ran - piłka nożna - wiadomości sportowe 23.10 Kursaison fur scharfe Kumpel - erotyk, Niemcy 0.45 Die Rivalin - melodramat USA, 1973 2.10 Die Gestez der Strasse - serial sens. -kryminalny RTL 5.30 RTL aktue1l 5.35 Marvel Universum: Robocop - serial rys. 6.00 RTL aktuell 6.05 Marvel Universum: Spiderman 5000 - serial rys. 6.30 RTL aktuell 6.35 Lucky Luke - serial 7.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn poranny 7.30 RTL aktuell 7.35 Unter uns - serial 8.00 RTL aktuell 8.05 Kojak - serial krym. 9.00 RTL aktuell 9.05 Eine schrecklich nette Familie - serial 9.30 Cheers - serial USA 10.00 Reich und Schon - serial 10.30 Ziet der Sehnsucht - serial 11.00 Der Preis ist heiss - show 11.30 Familien Duell - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn południowy 12.30 Springfield Story - serial 13.15 California Clan - serial 14.05 Mord ist ihr Hobby - serial krym. 15.00 Ilona Christen - pr. publicystyczny 16.00 Hans Meiser - show 17.00 Jeopardy ! - teleturniej 17.30 Unter uns - serial, Niemcy 18.00 Reich und Schon - serial, powt. 18.30 Explosiv - Telegramm 18.45 RTL aktuell - wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn 19.40 Gute Zelten, schlechte Zeiten - serial, Niemcy 20.15 Der sosse Duft des Todes - thriller, USA, 1992 22.00 F/X 2 - Die todliche Illusion - thriller, USA 0.00 RTL-Nachtjournal 0.30 Cheers - serial, powt. 1.00 Eine schrecklich nette Famielie - serial, powt. 1.30 Clownhouse - horror, USA 2.50 Der sosse Duft des Todes - thriller 4.20 Das A- Team - serial sens., USA 5.10 Filmy rysunkowe Pro 7 5.05 Arabella Kiesbauer - talkshow 5.55 Alf - serial komediowy, powt. 6.15 Tiny Toon Abenteuer - serial 6.40 Inspektor Gadget - serial rys. 7.05 Familie Feuerstein - serial rys. 7.35 Unser Haus - serial 8.35 Petrocelli - serial kryminalny 9.35 Roseanne - serial 10.30 Huck & the King of Hearts - film fab., USA 12.00 Hart aber herzlich - serial kryminalny 13.00 Drei Engel fur Charlie - serial kryminalny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talkshow 15.00 Die Waltons - serial 16.00 L.A. Law - serial 17.00 Tiny Toon Abenteuer - serial rys. 17.25 Pink Panther - serial 17.55 Familie Feuerstein - serial rys. 18.25 Rock'n'Roll Daddy - serial komediowy 18.50 Roseanne - serial komediowy 19.25 Alf - serial komediowy 19.55 Pro sieben Nachrichten 20.15 Superman - Die Abenteuer you Louis & Clark - serial 21.15 Akte X - Die unheimlichen Falle des FBI - serial kryminalny 22.15 The Swordsman - Das magische Schwert - sens., Kanada 0.05 Pro Sieben Nachrichten 0.10 Auf Liebe und Mord - kryminał, USA/Kanada, 1989 1.50 L.A. Law - Staranwalte, Tricks, Prozesse - serial 2.55 Liebe Sonde 3.45 Hart aber herzlich - serial kryminalny 4.30 Heine Eroe - film fab. RTL 2 5.50 Late Show with David Letterman 6.40 Seriale rysunkowe 9.45 Ruck-Zuck - teleturniej 10.15 Uśmiechnij się ! - video-show 10.45 Benson - serial, powt. 11.15 227 - serial, powt. 11.40 Die Schweizer Famillie Robinson - serial 12.40 Seriale rysunkowe 17.00 Mężczyzna za 6 milionów dolarów - serial 17.50 Nordwestdeutche Klassenlotterie 17.55 Ruck-Zuck - teleturniej 18.25 Uśmiechnij się - videoshow 19.00 Scharfe Waffen - Heisse Kurven - serial 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Indiański wojownik - western USA, 1955 21.50 Rebell der roten Berge - western USA, 1957 23.05 Dream On - serial 23.40 Der Unsichtbare - s-f USA, 1933 1.00 Late Show with David Letterman 1.55 World News Tonight 2.25 Best Direct Informercials 2.55 Scharfe Waffen-Heisse Kurven - serial, powt. 3.45 Dream On - serial DSF 6.00 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 6.30 Tańce - turniej Grand Prix w Niemczech 8.30 Power Play - magazyn 9.00 Gimnastyka 10.00 Offensiv - sportowy show 10.45 DSF Sportklassiker - magazyn 11.00 Lekka atletyka - maraton w Hamburgu 12.00 Akcja 5 13.00 Karamaiz Magic Sports - magazyn 14.30 Tenis - turniej ATP w Monachium 18.30 Sporty magiczne - magazyn 19.55 Sport Report - magazyn 20.00 DSF Sportklassiker 20.15 Motosport - magazyn 21.15 Boks - MŚ amatorów 1995 w Berlinie 22.00 WCW Wrestling 22.55 Sport Report - magazyn 23.00 Piłka nożna - liga niemiecka 23.45 Motorsport 0.45 Piłka nożna - liga niemiecka 1.30 WCW Wrestling Eurosport 8.30 Jeździectwo 9.30 Tenis - fragmenty turniejów ATP 10.00 Eurofun - magazyn 10.30 Hokej na lodzie - MŚ w Szwecji 12.30 Podnoszenie ciężarów - ME w Warszawie 14.40 Wyścigi ciężarówek 15.00 International Motorsports Report 16.00 Hokej na lodzie - MŚ w Szwecji 18.30 Podnoszenie ciężarów - ME w Warszawie 19.30 Eurosportnews 1 - magazyn 20.00 Hokej na lodzie - półfinały MŚ w Szwecji 22.30 Karate - ME w Helsinkach 24.00 Wyścigi samochodowe - eliminacje ME w Nordring 1.00 Eurosportnews 2 - wiadomości ČT1 6.00 Studio 6 8.30 „21" 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Mini - maxi 10.00 Niebieski dzień - film 11.10 Karolu, przełącz to! - program publ. 11.40 Magazyn policyjny 12.00 Wiadomości 11.05 Kultura '95 12.15 Extrem 13.05 Piosenki 13.50 Odzwierciedlenie 14.00 Pierwszoklasiści - serial 14.45 Simpsonowie - serial anim. 15.10 Ekspedycja -Punkt demarkacyjny 15.55 MŚ w hokeju na lodzie 18.35 Kinobox 95 - magazyn filmowy 19.10 Wieczorynka 19.20 Wieczorem na ekranie 19.30 Wydarzenia, sport 20.05 Cudowne lata - serial USA 20.35 Śmierć pięknych saren - film czeski 22.15 Poszukiwanie straconego czasu 22.35 Wiadomości, sport 22.45 Prawo w Los Angeles - serial USA - 18 23 30 Echa hokeja na lodzie 23.50 Carrie - film 1.25 „21" TV Nova 5.00 Śniadanie z Novą 8.30 Majsterkowicz Tim - serial USA 9.00 Tak płynie czas - serial USA 9.45 Szpital Chicago Hope - serial USA 10.35 Prosto w oczy - publicystyka 11.10 Helena i jej chłopcy - serial fr. 11.35 Dallas - serial USA 12.30 Ryzyko - teleturniej 12.55 Mike Hammer - serial USA 13.45 Magazyn sportowy 14.50 M.A.S.H. - serial komediowy USA 15.10 Tak płynie czas - serial USA 16.00 Klip za klipem 16.25 AC Sparta Praga - FC Boby Brno - piłka nożna 18.25 Dynastia - serial USA 19.20 Pogoda 19.30 Dziennik, sport 20.00 Peggy Sue wychodzi za mąż - film USA 21.50 Właśnie dziś - publicystyka 21.55 Ratownicy II - serial USA 22.50 Tabu 23.35 Dzienniki czerwonych trzewików - serial erot. 0.05 Anioły z żelaza - film sensacyjny USA 1.35 Nova w sobotę STV1 8.20 Aktualności 8.30 Sport 8.40 Świat '24 9.00 Program dla najmłodszych 9.40 Tele-weekend - magazyn turystyczny 10.05 Globetroter -teleturniej 10.45 Intymne sfery 11.55 Rodacy za granicą 14.55 Wiadomości 14.50 Top 20 Slovakia 15.30 Osiemnaście lat 15.50 Psy - serial dokumentalny 16.35 Halo, tu Wikina - pr. dla dzieci 17.15 Auto-moto-rewia - magazyn dla zmotoryzowanych 17.45 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial USA 18.30 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.30 Wieczorynka 19.10 Kalendarium historyczne 19.20 Wieczorem na ekranie 19.30 Dziennik 20.10 Biała - niebieska - czerwona - loteria 20.35 Ostatnia łódź podwodna - film niemiecki 22.20 Aktualności, sport. 23.00 Narzeczone z Copacbany - serial braz.